Ne meurt pas
by Plowing
Summary: La nuit dans un camp militaire, la peur, les titans, et... Un charmant capitaine. Yaoi Lemon/Ecrit pour un défi/Univers : Shingeki no Kyojin/Pas de personnages connus.
1. Chapter 1

[ La guerre, cette période où tout le monde se bat, où tout le monde craint la mort et où les vies sont mises en jeu à chaque minutes. ]

Il faisait à peine nuit dans le camp Hokusai, situé en dehors de la zone protégé par les militaires. Dans ce camp, les infirmiers et les jeunes recrus cohabitaient. Cette nuit aurait pus être un nuit comme les autres pour Arthur, nôtre jeune recrue. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.  
Il se promenait avec sa jeune amie Perrine. Cette dernière était devenue infirmière en même temps que son ami d'enfance, de peur que ce dernier n'en revienne pas vivant. La guerre avait déjà tué une grande part de l'humanité. Et les ennemis étaient de taille... Ils n'étaient pas humain, ils étaient énorme, fort, et dépourvu de peau. Ils étaient des titans. Les deux jeunes gens venaient d'un village dévasté par ses affreux monstres, et Arthur s'était promis de tous les éradiqués. Perrine, elle, ne pouvait pas se résoudre à leurs faire face et décida de devenir l'une de ses valeureuses infirmières des camps.  
Ils marchaient donc dans le camp, parlant de tout et de rien.  
''- Penses-tu que les titans seront un jour vaincu ? demandait Perrine.  
- Je n'en sais rien... J'ai confiance ! On raconte qu'un grand soldat a déjà réussi à sauvé deux zones qui étaient vouée à la destruction ! repris Arthur. -J'en ai, moi aussi, déjà entendu parlé ! Il paraît qu'il est vraiment très fort. ''  
C'est sur ses mots que la discussion fut interrompu par un énorme bruit. Le bruit... D'un titan... ! Arthur pris Perrine par le bras, courant vers la salle d'armement, la calmant en enfilant son équipement tridimensionnel. Il déposa une légère bise sur son front, et parti en courant vers le centre du camp. Ses amis étaient déjà en positions de combat, mais quand ils vinrent le titans colossale posté devant eux, ils eurent tous une profonde peur qui les tétanisaient. Pourtant, Arthur sorti les poignées de leurs étuis et, sortant les lames, courait vers le titan. Tout ses amis ne bougeais pas, pris de peur. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui des cris de rage d'Arthur.  
''- Putain d'enfoiré de titan ! J'vais te saigné ! ''  
Mais le titan pris les fils de l'équipement tridimensionnel, et bloqué le jeune brun dans son élan. Ce dernier resta figeait, la peur au ventre. Était-ce déjà la fin pour lui ? Non. Non ce n'était pas la fin. Un grand bruit de coupure se fit entendre, puis Arthur se senti tombé dans le vide, rattrapé par de puissant bras. Il fut posé au sol et, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il vit que l'homme à qui il devrait la vie était le fameux soldat qui avait sauvé les villages.  
''- Fait attention à toi gamin.  
- Je... Oui monsieur...''  
Une jeune brune courait vers son ami, lui hurlant plusieurs insultes mais le prenant dans ses bras en arrivant à ses côtés.  
''- Idiot ! Imprudent ! Abrutit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris !? Un titan comme ça à toi seul ?!  
- Perrine... Je vais bien...  
- Oui ! Mais grâce à lui ! Tout seul... Un titan de cette taille ! Non mais tu t'es crus où ?! ''  
L'homme qui avait sauvé la jeune recrut était maintenant entouré par une foule énorme. On entendait de grand cris d'admiration, et des encouragements. Mais lui, s'en moquait. Du haut de ses 1m80, il dépassé le jeune Arthur et la jeune infirmière. Il était brun, les yeux sombres aussi, et un air assez désintéressé de la situation. Il était adulé, aimé, respecté. Le chef de la section d'entraînement arriva. Il sera la main du soldat.  
''- Mon cher Maxime, merci d'être venu pour sauvé se pauvre imbécile.  
- Calme toi Florian. Ce n'est pas un imbécile. Juste un imprudent qui voulait sauvé sa petite amie.  
- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! S'écria Arthur, rouge de honte.  
- Certe, son amie alors.  
- Il n'empêche que tu devrais allez faire ton rapport. Et toi aussi jeune recrue. Allez y tout les deux. Quand à toi, jeune infirmière, j'ai besoin de te parlé seul à seul dans mon bureau... ''  
Les deux soldats partirent donc dans la salle de réunion pour être tranquille et écrire leurs rapports respectifs. En chemin, le plus jeune se stoppa.  
''- Pardonnez moi je ne me suis pas présenté ! Jeune recru Arthur Jaeger, 18 ans, soldat numéro 490 au saint de l'escouade 34.  
- Hm. Je suis Maxime Akerman. J'ai 31 ans et je suis commandant d'armée. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.''  
Le plus vieux poussa la porte et entra dans la salle, et s'appuya au mur, prenant deux verres et y versant du whisky. Le plus jeune lui, avait pris place près de la table, papier et crayon à la main. Quand le capitaine lui tendis un verre, il hésitât.  
''- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment conseillé monsieur.  
- Je ne peux pas écrire de rapport sans avoir bu un verre auparavant. Tu ne me ferais pas cet affront ?  
- Bon... Très bien, si vous insistez monsieur.''  
La jeune recru pris son verre, et trinqua avec le commandant. Ils finirent tout les deux leurs verres cul-sec.  
''- Merci pour ce verre Commandant mais je... Je... Je me sens assez... Fatigué... je...''  
[Plus tard]  
Il faisait noir, et Arthur était dans une cellule inconnue, allongé sur un lit en bois, couvert d'un simple drap arraché. Au travers des barreaux, il vu alors le plus vieux, appuyé au mur, le regard dans le vide, froid.  
''- Qu'est ce que... Pourquoi je suis ici ?!  
- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.''  
Arthur essaya de bougé ses mains et ses jambes et se rendu compte qu'il était enchaîné au lit. Il écarquilla les yeux, apeuré par la situation. Le commandant ouvrit la cellule, et y entra avant de la refermé. Il passa le dos de ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme en souriant sadiquement.  
''- Que... Que faites-vous ?!  
- Tu as plus peur d'être enchaîné que des titans on dirait. Pourtant, je ne te veux pas de mal au contraire.  
- Je... Je ne comprend pas...''  
Le commandant prit alors une clef dans sa poche, et libéra le jeune homme de ses chaînes, le plaquant directement au lit, se plaçant sur lui, fixant ses yeux.  
''- M... Maxime-Haichou ?''  
Mais le grand brun ne répondait pas. Il passa sa main sur le ventre de sa victime, caressant parfois plus violemment certaine zone. La jeune recru avait peur.  
''- Maxime-Haichou s'il vous plaît... Stop... Je vous en pris...  
- Ne me fait pas croire que ça ne te plaît pas. Tu es déjà essoufflé par une simple main sur ton ventre. Je sais que tu vas biens aimé la suite gamin.  
- Non... Non je ne...''  
Mais il se stoppa net quand la main du plus vieux plongea dans son pantalon, caressant son entre-jambe déjà tendue par les attouchements de son supérieur. Ce dernier arracha de son autre main la chemise , passant ensuite sa main sur le torse légèrement musclé de sa jeune victime, lui arrachant un gémissement et un frisson. Il continuait toujours les caresses qu'il prodiguait au membre du jeune Arthur, déjà rouge de plaisir.  
''- Et tu oses me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça ?  
- Mais... Capitaine nous... Aah... Nous sommes deux hommes nous ne pouvons pas...  
- Je te dis que si.''  
Maxime enleva alors le pantalon et le caleçon de sa victime, continuant de le masturber, en déposant parfois des baisers papillons dans le cou du plus petit. Il enleva ensuite ses propres vêtements, mais cette fois un peu plus soigneusement. Le jeune homme, regarda le corps musclé du plus vieux, rougissant de cette vue merveilleuse.  
''- Alors comme ça nous sommes deux hommes, et nous ne pouvons pas ?  
- Je... Oui... J'avoue que votre corps est... merveilleux.''  
Le commandant souris, et retourna le corps du plus jeune d'un coup violent, lui plaquant la tète sur boit de lit. Il tendit alors deux doigts prêt des lèvres de sa victime, qui ne comprenait pas.  
''- Que... Que voulez-vous que je fasse... ?  
- Quoi, tu ne veux pas de préparation gamin ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon habitude d'en faire, mais j'ai pitié de toi. Alors lèches les.  
- Pa... Pardon ?!  
- Tu ne veux pas ? Pas de problème.  
- Non ! Je... Je vais le faire...''  
Arthur pris alors les doigts de son compagnon dans sa bouche, passant sa langue dessus, puis dessous, les lubrifiants de sa salive. Le plus vieux, passant sa main sur son membre, puis sur celui de son amant, enleva violemment ses doigts de la bouche d'Arthur, les entrants dans l'anneau de chair de se dernier.  
''- Aah... J'ai... ça fait mal !  
- Détend toi gamin, sinon ça te fera encore plus mal quand se sera moi.  
- Je... Oui... ''  
Maxime fit alors plusieurs va et viens plus ou moins rapide. Et, au moment où il sentit que le jeune se détendait, il enfonça son membre dans ce dernier, arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise à son amant d'un soir. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Arthur, se déhanchant violemment.  
''- Aah... Non... Maxime-Haichou... Pitié... S... Stop ! Aaah !  
- Hmm.. Trop tard gamin ! Détend toi.''  
Il fis plusieurs coups de rein violent, touchant ainsi le fond de l'endroit convoité. Il fit grincé le lit, arrachant un cri de jouissance de la part de son amant, qui éjacula sur le drap arraché.  
''- Trop rapide petit.  
- Je.. Aah... Je vous... Aaah.. Je vous emmerde...''  
Le plus vieux rigola, s'enfonçant encore une fois puissamment dans le corps du plus petit, se déversant en lui.  
[Le lendemain]  
Le soleil se levait et l'agitation extérieure ce faisais de nouveau entendre. Le plus jeune, regardait le corps de son amant, amoureusement. Le plus vieux lui, ouvrit les yeux et embrassa du bout des lèvres celles de sa victime avant de se lever et de s'habiller.  
''- Je... Maxime-Haichou...  
- Hm ?  
- Je... Pour ce qui c'est passé je...  
- On remettra sa. Promet moi juste une chose.  
- Oui ?  
- Ne meurt pas.''  
Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que le commandant partit de nouveau dans le monde hostile de la guerre.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune Jaeger, se remettant doucement de l'incident qui c'était produis peu de temps avant avec le capitaine Akerman, se promenait dans l'air d'entraînement extérieur avec la jeune infirmière. Ils se tenaient par le bras l'un l'autre, comme à l'époque d'avant la guerre. La jeune infirmière était souriante, elle regardait les soldats s'entrainaient alors que son ami était lui, songeur. Le capitaine était repartit en exploration avec son équipe, et il ne lui avait dit qu'une seule chose : Ne meurt pas. Pourquoi mourrait-il ? Il était là pour faire mourir les titans, pas pour disparaitre lui. Arthur n'en revenait pas. Ce capitaine était tellement snob !  
''- Arthur, je te parle depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne m'écoute pas.  
- Oh… Pardonne-moi, j'étais ailleurs… Tu disais ?  
- Oh non rien… Comment ça c'est passé avec le caporal ?  
- A… Avec le… Caporal ? Que veux-tu dire… ?  
- Et bien le rapport ! Quand je suis allez voir Flo… Eum… Le commandant… Il se plaignait de ne pas encore avoir vu le rapport.''  
Arthur ne dit alors plus un mot et se contenta de faire un léger mouvement d'épaules. Il continua d'avancé, regardant ses amis se combattre pour s'entrainer. Il ne savait plus trop quoi pensé de lui-même. Il est vrai que le caporal était vraiment très fort et très beau… Mais ils étaient deux hommes. Et ils ne pouvaient pas. Pourtant, Maxime-Haichou avait dit qu'ils le pouvaient, qu'ils pouvaient s'aimé. Mais si cela venait à se savoir… non. Non il ne fallait pas y pensé. C'était passé. Et ça ne recommencerais pas. S'arrêtant sur un banc près des écuries, nos deux amis vinrent alors Auguste Kirschtein, le soldat chargé de l'entretien et de l'entrainement des chevaux. Ce dernier était jeune lui aussi, et ne connaissait nos héros que depuis quelques temps. Il s'avança vers eux, posant ses coudes sur le dos du banc, regardant ses deux collégues.  
''- Alors les gars, vous faites quoi ?  
- Salut Auguste. Rien, je me promène avec Perrine comme tu le vois.  
- Et dis-moi ! T'as encore foncé tète baissé l'autre jour ! Heureusement que le caporal était là, sinon t'aurais crevé sur place mec. Quoi que t'es pas une grosse perte !  
- Tu es d'un vulgaire… Pas étonnant que tu ne t'occupe que des chevaux. ''  
Perrine venait de se lever pour partir en direction des bureaux officiels, laissant son jeune ami avec Auguste. Ce dernier parlé du courage du caporal, ignorant tout de la situation dans la quelle il avait était en compagnie de son ami.  
Pendant ce temps, la jeune infirmière entra dans le bureau du Commandant Florian Shadis. Elle entra dans la pièce discrètement, enlevant sa blouse blanche pour la posé sur le petit canapé au coin de la pièce. Le commandant soupira, la chaise tourné vers une carte fixée au mur, contenant quelques annotations. La jeune femme s'assis sur un des côtés du bureau, croisant les bras. Elle portait une robe blanche, et une paire de talons blancs eux aussi. Elle avait les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur le bruit ambiant.  
''- Tu voulais me voir Florian.  
- Oui. Il y a quelques jours, nous avons parlé de ta mission. Et j'aimerais que tu continues dans cette voies, mais… Pas sur la même personne. Nous nous sommes trompés. ''  
Plusieurs jours auparavant, le Commandant avait appelé la jeune femme dans son bureau. Pourquoi ? Pour lui confiée une mission. Cette mission était une mission d'infiltration dans une section d'élite.  
''- Laisse moi deviné Florian. Tu veux parler de Maxime Akerman ?  
- Oui. J'ai des doutes sur l'une de ses recrues. Son nom, Pétra Ral. Rien ne sera plus facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas Perrine ?''  
Le Commandant posa sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme, la remontant doucement. Cette dernière, toujours impassible, rester les yeux fermés. Elle ne bougeait pas, on pourrait même croire qu'elle ne respirait plus. Soudain, en un clignement d'œil, elle se retrouva derrière le Commandant, la mains posé contre sa nuque, murmurant à son oreille :  
''- Ne me touche plus jamais comme ça Florian. Je suis forte. Je peux me défendre. Mais un conseil. Si tu veux que je continue de travaillé pour toi, ne touche pas à Arthur. Il est le seul à qui je tien vraiment.''  
Le Commandant poussa un soupir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il laissa échapper un léger ''Imprévisible''. La jeune fille posa un léger baisé sur la joue du Commandant avant d'allez s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle soupira.  
Du côté d'Arthur, tout était calme. Il était près de la rivière derrière le camp d'entrainement. Il avait les yeux fermé, quand soudain, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et des mains passèrent sur ses hanches. Il sursauta avant de se dégageait. Avant qu'il ne pus dire un seul mot, le caporal Akerman posa ses mains sur les lèvres d'Arthur.  
''- Ne dit rien gamin. Je suis de passage. Je voulais m'assuré que le camp était encore debout. Il faut dire qu'avec l'apparition du titan il y a quelques temps, les garnisons sont à fleur de peau. Il faut bien que je me détende. Et tu es ma détente gamin.''  
Il passa sa main dans le pantalon du jeune, le descendant légèrement ainsi que son caleçon, puis allongea le plus jeune violement sur le ventre avant de se mettre sur lui, massant le bas de son dos.  
''- M… Maxime-Haichou ! Pas ici ! On pourrait nous voir… Je… Et vôtre rapport !  
- Il attendra gamin. Et personne ne nous verra. ''  
Le caporal baissa son propre pantalon et pénétra le plus jeune en un coup sec. Il fit plusieurs coups de reins violents, tenant la jeune recrue par les cheveux.  
''- Hmm… Alors gamin ? Rien à dire ?  
- Je… Aaah… Non ! Vous me faites mal… !  
- Rappel moi ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois ?  
- Je…''  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le caporal s'enfonça encore une fois plus profondément dans son amant. Peu de temps après, les deux amants tombèrent l'uns sur l'autre, respirant fort. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été plus rapides que prévue.  
''- Vous… Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?  
- Parce que j'en ai envie gamin.''  
Il se releva, et releva le jeune homme, se rhabillant, puis partant vers le bureau du commandant. Le jeune Arthur suivait le caporal, ne savant pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être espérait-il que son amant lui dise quelques choses… Mais non, rien.  
Il entra dans le bureau, sans toqué, d'un air supérieur. Arthur, qui avait suivis son amant, sursauta en voyant son amie d'enfance allongeait sur le canapé, le Commandant sur elle, l'embrassant, passant sa main sur ses joues. Le Commandant se releva d'un coup, passant sa main sur son uniforme, toussant légèrement de gène. La jeune femme, elle remit sa blouse, et, toujours impassible, fixa le caporal. Arthur s'assis à côté d'elle, surpris.  
''- Perrine ?! Toi et le Commandant ?!  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Arthur… Je t'expliquerais. Pourquoi est-il ici ?  
- Je… Je ne sais pas. ''  
Le caporal s'appuya au mur, d'un regard impassible identique à celui de Perrine. Il soupira, regarda le Commandant et posa un dossier sur le bureau, ainsi qu'un autres dossier, plus gros cette fois.  
''- Voici le dossier de Petra Ral. Je sais que vous doutez d'elle. Mais elle n'est en aucun cas nocive. Expliquez-moi d'abord pourquoi cette fille fait partit de votre équipe ?  
- Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit Maxime ?  
- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici.''  
Perrine se leva, posant sa main sur le coup du Caporal, qui resta impassible, voir blasé, et déclara :  
''- Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas pus défendre tes parents ?!  
- De quoi tu parles Perrine… ? lança Arthur.  
- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Alors que tu le connais depuis que tu es enfant ? Écoute-moi bien gamin. Cette fille, ce n'est pas celle que tu crois. Elle n'à pas sauvé ses propres parents. C'est… Perrine Akerman. Ma sœur.''


	3. Chapter 3

La révélation du Caporal avait choqué le jeune Arthur. Perrine, son amie d'enfance était donc la sœur de l'homme qu'il aimait ? Mais… Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit ?! Elle devait être sa meilleure amie…  
''- Perrine… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il dit vrais ?  
- Oui. En partie. C'est bien mon frère. Mais je n'ai pas tué nos parents. J'avais 6 ans… Et lui 19. Je ne pouvais pas les protégés. Ils sont morts tué par un titan, et moi… C'est toi qui m'as sauvé alors que j'étais perdu dans une ruelle… ''  
Arthur, toujours perdu, tira Perrine contre lui, pour la serrée dans ses bras. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et cela ne changerais jamais. Et si ce qu'elle disait était vraie, c'est Maxime qui était en tord. Ce dernier était appuyé au mur, les bras croisés, et le regard vide comme à son habitude. Il soupira même, avant de regarder le Commandant. Il décroisa les bras en regardant droit devant lui puis dis enfin :  
''- Tu sais que les relations Capitaine-officier sont gravement punies Florian ?  
- Maxime, s'il te plaît… ''  
Les deux jeunes recrues sortirent alors du bureau, allant dans la court. Ils avaient besoin de voir leurs amis : Auguste, Luc, Laure, Charlie, Jade, Kezia et même Benoît. Ils étaient tous de jeunes recrues, et étaient arrivés tous en même temps. Ils allèrent donc tout les deux près des écuries où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouvé, puis attendirent leurs amis. Une fois tout le monde arrivé (ou presque) Charlie lança :  
''- Il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un ?  
- Euh… Ouais il est où Benoît ? Repris Arthur.  
- Ah j'ai oublié de vous dire ! Son corps à était retrouvé ce matin dans les écuries. Il est mort d'une déchirure anale. Et le docteur m'as dit que ce serait surement animal.''  
Tout le monde répliqua : '' Ah. Ok. ''.  
Quelques minutes après l'annonce de la mort de leur camarade, Arthur vit le Caporal Maxime sortir du bâtiment. Il s'étirait avant de venir dans la direction du groupe d'ami. Le jeune soldat commença à stresser, de peur que le Caporal dévoile certaines… choses dirons-nous. Mais il ne fit que d'approché et de dire en snobant le regard inquiet d'Arthur :  
''- Vous, les gamins, demain vous venez avec moi et mon équipe. On chasse le titan.  
- Je… Je ne peux pas monsieur. Je suis de corvée de rangement de dossier… repris Luc.  
- Tant pis pour toi gamin. Tu ne seras jamais un homme. ''  
Tout le monde était fou de joie à l'idée de cette mission en pleine aire, mais Arthur, lui, avait d'autre chose en tète. Il pourrait donc voir son aimé toute la journée le lendemain ? Et… Cette nuit ? Non, pourquoi pensait-il à ça. Soudain un détail lui revint en mémoire.  
''- Perrine, pourquoi tu étais… avec le capitaine ?  
- J'ai refusé ses avances. Mais je n'ai pas pus refusé l'offre qu'il m'avait fait. SI je ne couchais pas avec lui, toi et moi serions déjà recalés de l'examen final avant même de l'avoir passé. ''  
Tout les autres avaient stoppé leurs conversations, choqué de l'annonce. Mais après quelques minutes, tout repris son court.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune Jaeger marcha jusqu'à la chambre du Caporal, songeur et un peu intimidé. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre la voie de Maxime… Besoin de sentir son souffle. Il avait juste besoin de son amant… Il frappa à la porte, et le plus vieux viens alors ouvrir, le fixant sans aucuns sentiments.  
''- Que veux-tu gamin ?  
- Je… Euh… Je voulais… Juste… Vous… Enfin…  
- Tu voulais me voir ? Entre. Et essaye de mieux t'exprimé.  
- Oui… Désolé…''  
Il entrait donc dans la chambre du plus vieux, hésitant toujours sur la phrase qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais, dés la porte fermée, le Caporale poussa le plus jeune sur le lit, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dévoilé ses sentiments. Maxime devenait féroce, il désirait le plus jeune. Mais, ce dernier le poussa légèrement. Le plus vieux lui jeta alors un regard noir.  
''- A quoi tu joues gamin ?!  
- Je… J'ai besoin de connaître vos sentiments… S'il vous plaît.  
- Tu fais chier. Tu penses que j'aurais recommencé si je n'avais pas de sentiment ? T'es vraiment un gamin. ''  
Arthur embrassa alors fougueusement le Caporale, le tirant sur lui, respirant plus fort. Il désirait le Caporale. Il voulait le sentir en lui. Maxime ne prépara alors aucunement sa pénétration, qu'il effectua violement, ce qui fit crier Arthur.  
''- Arrête de gueulé. On peut t'entendre. ''  
Le plus jeune mordit alors sa main, pour se forcé à se taire. Après plusieurs coups de reins violents, Arthur ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Il souffrait. Il avait mal, mais il savait que son amant lui, aimé ça, et cela valait tout pour lui.  
Le lendemain, le jeune Jaeger se réveilla dans le lit du Caporale, qui lui, dormait toujours. Il avait mal au hanche, et n'arrivait pas très bien à bougé. Les souvenirs de la veille lui donnait pourtant la force de bougé pour voir son amant. Il l'aimait… Et il voulait vraiment que lui l'aime aussi. Mais … C'étais chose compliqué. Enfin bref…  
Plus tard, dans la forêt pour la mission, l'équipe de Maxime et les jeunes recrues marchaient, à la recherche du titan. Soudain, on entendit un gros bruit. C'était lui, le titan. Il était là, et il voulait en découdre. Les recrues commençaient à se battre, Laure, elle, se refugiait derrière Charlie le suppliant de la protégée.  
''- Je t'en pris… Protège moi mon Charlie…  
- Je… Je te le promets… Ma chérie !''  
Tout le monde se battait, mais Pétra, elle, succomba tué par le coup du titan qui l'envoya dans l'arbre le plus proche. Elle mourut la colonne vertébrale brisée en deux, et la tète explosée contre le tronc du grand chêne. Mais Maxime lui, frappa le titan pour l'achevé. Une fois au sol, le titan laissa place à un corps humain, celui de Luc. L'ami de tous, le meilleur ami d'Auguste…  
''- N… Non… Pas toi… Pas toi Luc.  
- Je… Je suis désolé Auguste…''  
Maxime pris son arme, et coupa le jeune Luc en deux, pour l'achevé. Il n'avait aucun sentiments ni même aucuns remords. Il venait d'ôté la vie à un humain…


End file.
